


Real

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [4]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: " Clu/Flynn — “real”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

Flynn always referred to the other side of the portal as the ‘real’ world. Clu was sure he didn’t mean to; sure he didn’t mean that this world was fake, unreal, unwanted, unloved.

The knot in his throat grew every time.


End file.
